Eyes
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: The men of Inuyasha reflect on their companions, and on the windows to their souls...their eyes. NEW CHAPTER! Time for the women to reflect on what made them fall in love! KaI, MS, SeR, Light NaKi.
1. Eyes : The Men Remember

Disclaimer:. No. Non. Iie. Haud. Diultach. In any language, I don't own Inu.  
  
AN: Why in the name of the goddess is she posting a new story (one shot I assure you) when she has five stories to update? BECAUSE SHE FEELS LIKE IT! I wont be updating the other stories for a while. I'm feeling quite sick lately, a lot of medications combined with the pain of physical therapy and things like that are putting a stopper on my writing so enjoy this until further information is posted and yea . . . enjoy.  
  
It Was Always Her Eyes  
  
Memoir, Memories And Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I know that I'm not the first one You had love in your path Before me.  
  
But when your lips Touched my lips it felt . . . Like I was kissing destiny"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always her eyes.  
  
They were so full of love and caring and innocence. They had a strength about them that I had never seen before, not even in Kikyou. No, her eyes were those of an angel, so tender. Her eyes were what convinced me to save her from the centipede demon. Her eyes were what kept me with her, it wasn't the rosary. Whenever I looked into those azure eyes I just knew that everything would turn out fine. No matter what evil demon, or hermit, or human we were facing, I would know. And even now, all so many years ago, I can still feel safe, looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you writing in that journal of yours?"  
  
"Nothing Kagome. Where is that grand-daughter of mine?"  
  
"Right here grandpa!!!!!"  
  
I just noticed. . . Little Kikyou has her grandmother's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel Eyes. . . With your angel eyes. . . Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Ooh Ooh  
  
Angel Eyes I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cause I can see the things I really want to see. . .  
  
I am in love"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always her eyes.  
  
I, had never been one to show mercy. It was well known throughout the four lands that I was not a demon to show anything but strength. But when I saw her there, laying on the ground, something moved me. It was the memory of her bright shining eyes. Those honey coloured orbs that I had been witness to only a few hours ago. The fact that she was on a road, headed towards me, laying with her hand outstretched reminded me. Would I never see those eyes again? I told Jaken, the fool, that I was merely testing the Tensaiga. But when she woke, looking up at me with those eyes, so full of devotion. Both Rin and I knew that I had revived her, because I loved her. The eyes of my angel, my Rin made me do it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you writing about?"  
  
"Nothing Rin. You know, we are married why do you still use the -sama?"  
  
"Force of habit love, force of habit."  
  
"What is it that you wanted, Rin?"  
  
"Could you mow the lawn?"  
  
Those eyes can still make me do so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally then what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see That the last dance you dance with the truth  
  
Angel Eyes, With your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always her eyes.  
  
So fierce, so strong, so brave, so fragile, and scared and lonely. The eyes of a girl who witnessed too much in her youth. The beloved eyes of my Sango. I let out a low chuckle as I look towards the faded picture of the younger version of my wife. Her eyes, for that second showing the fear of losing more of her beloved friends. I remember her eyes whenever I would allow my hand to reach where I probably shouldn't have let. Teasing and angry at the same time. She fought her heart out in the battle with Naraku. Her eyes hiding no emotions. I was always drawn to her eyes. I'm glad I'm on my deathbed, soon, I will be able to see those eyes again. . .  
  
"FATHER? FATHER!"  
  
"He's gone back to mother now . . . "  
  
"Father. . . "  
  
Oh Sango it's been so long. . . your eyes are so beautiful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I Am In Love ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always her eyes.  
  
Those caring, non-judging eyes. Full of concern and care for me. It didn't seem to matter to her that I was a criminal. That I had been burned beyond ever looking human again. She just cared, she took heed of me. I never let those eyes of hers go. I loved those eyes even when they were just the eyes of a lifeless body of clay. The eyes of my Kikyou. . .  
  
"Lord Naraku? The miko Kikyou is arriving."  
  
"Lower the shields."  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku."  
  
I cannot wait until I see those eyes again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel Eyes . . .  
  
Just want you there to hold me  
  
Mmm, Mmm, Mmm  
  
Angel Eyes, With your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel Eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It Was Always Her Eyes. . .  
  
Four men stand beside four graves, all murmuring the same thing.  
  
"I wish I could see her eyes. . . one more time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am in love. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: That turned out a little more angsty then expected. But I'm tired and poor and all that good stuff. Review. 


	2. Eyes : The Women Reflect

Disclaimer:. No. Non. Iie. Haud. Diultach. In any language, I don't own Inu.  
  
AN: Alright, let's make this clear. I don't do request fics unless you ask politely. I don't enjoy being given commands such as "Now write . . . etc". Why am I writing a second installation to this story? Because I felt like it, not to please certain commanding reviewers. These thoughts take place simultaneously (at the same time) that the thoughts in the first version did.  
  
It Was Always His Eyes  
  
Memoir, Memories And Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I know that I'm not the first one You had love in your path Before me.  
  
But when your lips Touched my lips it felt . . . Like I was kissing destiny"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always his eyes.  
  
Fierce, Strong, Angry, Hurt, Brave, Caring, but mostly. . . Kind. There are a lot of sides to Inuyasha, but his eyes always give him away. I know he has been hurt before, I can see the pang of loss in his eyes whenever Kikyou shows up. The amusement and concern even while he is beating teasingly on Shippou, and the toying anger that comes after I sit him for beating up Shippou. I saw the pride in his eyes when we finished off Naraku. The shimmering tears as I prepared to leave him for my time. And the love, when he proposed to me, just before I was about to leave. . . he's writing in his journal again, I do wonder what he does with that thing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you writing in that journal of yours?"  
  
"Nothing Kagome. Where is that grand-daughter of mine?"  
  
"Right here grandpa!!!!!"  
  
I just noticed. . . Little Kikyou's eyes are so open with her emotions, just like her Grandfather's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel Eyes. . . With your angel eyes. . . Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Ooh Ooh  
  
Angel Eyes I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cause I can see the things I really want to see. . .  
  
I am in love"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always his eyes.  
  
I was a weak little human. I'd been reminded of that so many times, heh, mostly by Jaken. I remember the rush of fear that came to me as I ran towards where we had last met. I've often asked myself why, I could have run anywhere else, but instead I chose to go to him. My first smile had been when he had shown concern for me. My first laugh when he had mentioned that my food was inferior to him. He made me feel safe. He made me feel loved. So I ran to him, and it all went black. I remember looking up then, seeing those golden orbs of his, full of love and care and concern. It's no wonder I agreed to marry him, of course, it wouldn't hurt if he would stop writing in that journal of his, it makes me worry sometimes. Ah well, I'd better ask him . . .  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you writing about?"  
  
"Nothing Rin. You know, we are married why do you still use the -sama?"  
  
"Force of habit love, force of habit."  
  
"What is it that you wanted, Rin?"  
  
"Could you mow the lawn?"  
  
Those eyes are so hard to resist, and I laugh as he growls playfully, picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally then what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see That the last dance you dance with the truth  
  
Angel Eyes, With your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always his eyes.  
  
I watch from above, silent, quiet, crying. His eyes which first enchanted me towards the idea of being his bride. I remember the happy look in his eyes as he first groped me. The "it was worth it" look in them after I slapped him to the ground. I remember how he bowed his head and renounced his monk hood (I know it's not a word). And soon after asked me to wed him. I watched as tears fell from his eyes as I lay on my deathbed, a husk of the young woman I once was. And now I watch as those same eyes look in my direction, and show the laughing youth that has never faded from them.  
  
"FATHER? FATHER!"  
  
"He's gone back to mother now . . . "  
  
"Father. . . "  
  
Miroku . . . I've missed you so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I Am In Love ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always his eyes.  
  
Maybe it was because they were the first to look at me with lust. Maybe it was the seemingly undying admiration and gratitude that emanated from them as I tended to his burned flesh. Either way, and as much as I hated to admit it, I had fallen in love with his eyes, and his eyes only. Being a miko, I knew my purity should never, could never, would never be lost. But the way his eyes roamed me made me feel . . . like a woman. And it was something I clung to desperately. Even now, as I am just a pot of play and a leaf and a piece of my old soul, I walk towards him, if only to catch a glimpse of the lust in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Naraku's castle, please follow me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
I want to see those eyes that lust once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel Eyes . . .  
  
Just want you there to hold me  
  
Mmm, Mmm, Mmm  
  
Angel Eyes, With your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel Eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It Was Always His Eyes. . .  
  
Four gentle spirits, try to comfort the sobbing men that stand beside their graves, as they wait to be reunited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am in love. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: That turned out a little more angsty then expected. But I'm tired and poor and all that good stuff. Review. 


End file.
